Girl Meets the Masked Skater
by LONGLIVETHEFANDOMS
Summary: There is a new skateboarder in town, but no one knows who he, or she, is. Riley is curious, as always, but Maya seems suspiciously uninterested. I bad at summaries, but this is my first fanfic., so please don't kill me. Rated T just because someone may end up in the hospital, nothing inappropriate. RAINBOWS!
1. Chapter 1

No POV

It started as a normal day in the Matthews' apartment. Cory was getting Auggie ready for school, Topanga was cooking oatmeal. Riley was happy as can be as she texted Maya.

"You guys are going to see each other any second, yet you still text like you haven't seen each other in forever." Topanga teased Riley. "Very funny, mom." Riley said as she got up to get her bag ready. Soon enough, the speaker box blared, and Riley's best friend's voice rang out, "Maya." Topanga gave Riley an "I told you so" look, and Riley just rolled her eyes and buzzed Maya in.

"Hey, guys." Maya said as she walked in the door. The Matthews clan exchanged puzzled looks. This would seem like a normal greeting, except for Maya. She normally showed her care for the Mathews by mixing her "hellos" with insults. When Maya just sat down without saying anything about Cory's overload of homework, the class project in language arts, or really any sort of joking with him involved, the family knew something must be wrong.

"Maya are you feeling okay?" Riley asked as her friend sat next to her.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Maya replied.

"Well, you came in the door without any 'losers' of 'goofballs'." Cory said, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Maya just shrugged, which just made Topanga feel Maya's forehead for a fever. "Did you hit your head of something? Cause' you don't have a fever, but you sure aren't acting like yourself." Topanga said, to which Maya just gave her a look mixed with confusion and annoyance, lots of annoyance.

"I'm fine." Maya said, looking at her friend's mom dead in the eye. The Mathews had never seen Maya this serious. _Maybe a sudden change in her rebel attitude?_ Riley thought. _Yeah, in what alternate universe?_ But Maya's stern tone seemed to either reassure the household or scare them out of there wits, either way the family changed the subject.

"So, did you do the homework, Maya?" Riley asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.

"Are you really asking me that in front of our teacher?" Maya said, glancing at Mr. Mathews. The two girls then both burst in to laughter.

"Okay, you two. Time to get to school." Topanga said.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for the lovely reviews. I will try to post longer chapters. Though this story will not have Faya, I might have some in other stories. I'm not sure on the shipment for this story, or if I'll even have one for Maya. Any suggestions?**

No, I didn't do the homework, but I won't tell Riley that. Why would I? She always gives me that disappointed look that eats away at me. I glad she cares, but sometimes she cares to much. I do things a little different than her, okay a lot different. Oh well. I'm glad the Mathews dropped the subject of my different attitude. As a matter a fact, I did hit my head. Yesterday my mom wrote me a note saying she would be home late, so after school I went to the skate park and practiced boarding. I'm pretty good, but when a kid on roller blades for the first time comes straight out of nowhere, it's hard not to hit them without falling. Long story short, I swerved out of the way, the kid's mom ran up and tried to stop the kid that was still moving fast, and I hit the curb. Literally, my board hit the curb and I flew forward before I knew what happened. Later I was in my apartment, trying to do the homework, but I didn't understand it at all. Honestly, when will I ever need to know how to find the missing angles in three overlapping triangles and parallelograms anyway? o, that's the change of attitude, I'm exhausted.

On the subway, Riley just talked about Lucas, and I sort of zoned out. I sorry, but you try to listen to the same thing about the same person over and over and over and over and over and over again! Anyway, I was waiting for the ride to be over when Farkle came up. Riley immediately stopped talking about Lucas, even though Farkle already knew about her crush.

"Ladies!"

"Farkle." Riley and I said in unison. This is are normal exchange of greeting. Except I might throw in a sarcastic comment or two in there.

"Maya," Farkle started talking to me, probably noticing I was bored. "Did you here about that new skateboarder? They're really good."

"Who?" Riley and I asked at the same time.

"No one knows, word on the street is they wear a mask, and doesn't speak. Some say you can't even tell if they're a boy or a girl, but one thing's for sure, this person can ride like you wouldn't believe."

I could believe it, 'cause I've heard this story a thousand times.

"Hey, why don't we try to unmask them?" Riley suggested. I shrugged, pretending not to care.

"Oh, come on, Maya! You love snooping around and getting into trouble!" Riley said, a little annoyed by my lack of interest.

"You can tackle the 'Masked Skater' if they try to run." Riley was practically pleading, so I just gave up with a sigh. "Masked Skater?" I asked, and Riley smiled, knowing I was in on the little scheme. Meaning I will be using my 'friends' to find out about this skater.

"Can we ask Lucas to help?" Riley asked, bubbling with excitement. I sighed, knowing that she wasn't really asking.

"Your the boss." I said. "Yes!" she was so excited she was practically skipping out of the train and into the station.

"So, meet at my apartment, and we'll tell my dad that we're going to Demolition." Riley said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this level of snooping?" I asked teasingly, raising a eyebrow.

"Are you asking if I'm in? Of course! are you in?" she said. I smirked and nodded. Riley rolled her eyes and started walking out of the station. _Yeah, I'm in alright._ I thought, _In way over my head._

**That's the end of this chapter, I wrote this a 10:39 PM, so sorry if it isn't the best. I know where the story is going, but I love suggestions!**


End file.
